Wrath of the Raths
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: This may come to you as a downer, but here's the summary anyways. Ahem, when a mighty hunter goes from village to village he takes the money of those he rescues or burns their in rage. Can he go on this beaten path forever? Go on this journey at your own risk, and if you must flame me, make it count. One shot, rated T, there will be death.


Wrath of the Raths

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter's world, just the mess I made of it, warning, this may be perceived as a downer, but it may be a good read for you. If not, the flamethrower is in that corner, and I'm right here, I'll be waiting, and the flamethrower isn't going anywhere, I promise you that.**

He went into the woods, the hunter had the latest armor, the finest blade, and the worst ego imaginable, stop here if you deem all hunters honorable, that all they want is to protect the people, that all they want is to stop the monsters that aggravate their neighbors, their people. Stop here, reader, if you believe they all have goodwill in their veins, like gold in a river. No, not all hunters are good. Many are bad, they make great speeches, they appear to have good hearts, but they are dark inside, and wish for not one candle, not even for the scent of it, not even to say it's there. He hunted the creatures to the end of their ropes, travelling from place to place as though he were the Hunter's Guild's speaker, saying that there were monsters around and that he would liberate the good people of so and so, depending on where he went the name of the people he "Liberated" changed. But they were always addressed as "The good people of…" and that was what they want to hear, and a sign of a decent man doing his fellow man an honorable help. This time he set fire to a village and played his Hunting Horn. It was a fine horn, it still is. He loves the horn, so whenever he burned a village and laid evidence against an innocent monster, he would play the Hunting Horn, he would sing between breaths. It became a habit, and it became a herald, if you heard that horn and his egoistic song, you would hear the herald of your rescue. From him, from the hunter, he would kill half your people to prove that the monster was a demon. He would be there and he would say that he was sent to this place by the hand of fate, and he was an angel and the demon would fall. He would be very convincing to some, others would speculate, but in the end he would return as the hero. But he would rescue you from a demonic mind wrapped up in a mortal coil of blood and flesh, he would liberate you and your home from himself, he would kill your people, and if you paid then he would say that there were no more monsters and so his job was done, but then one day he was not paid immediately, "Very good then, but Fate demands that his servant at least be fed." And that night—as he would sleep on the roof to watch the village—a Rath would appear, but only he would see it, "An omen of ill fate has cast its shadow upon you." He said, and you would beg that he destroy it, "A gun of sorts will finish the monster, but I have no money for weapons, and the armory here is destroyed! Whatever should become of us?" he said "Us" with such an air of depression that he would be believed to include himself, and they would give him a great sum of money, and he would thank you and say he would stick the head of the monster who did this in the sand, and the next time the scouts went out they would find the head and on it would be carved these words: "Though you were dealt by Fate death for mistreating me and my deeds, I forgave you and liberated you, tonight Fate will have compensation, I know not when you read this, but when you do, the death of ten will be for your people." And it would be so be; he would watch them and decide on barrel bombs to do Fate's work. A good man he was, but that is just what many think.

After that poor village was punished for its crimes against Fate's man he took to accepting money first, if there was no money offered for his free services to them then he would mention another monster and tell them he would need much money to take it down, they believed him.

But this happens to be the last village he deceived, he talked with the chief and learned that there was no money coming, "If you are Fate's man then you have nothing to worry about." He was enraged, but held it under as he spoke, "But you should stake your fate with mine, a sign of goodwill, I work for free, you know." "If the armor and weapon was given to you then food and water will be given to you, maybe we didn't ask to be attacked, perhaps we could have stood alone, maybe we are to be made as an example to others, we have done our mission, now hurry, good hunter, for others are out there who may need you." That village was destroyed the next day, he stood amongst the dying flames and the ashes and embers, he laughed and laughed and danced and swirled as though he found a friend who was said to be dead. Then a colleague of his who was indeed dead appeared to him, "Friend hunter." He said from behind the dishonorable hunter, "Ah, who are you, my crimson mystery man?" "Like you I said I was an agent of goodness, but it was a lie and I was sent directly to the punishment that awaited me. Consider me a colleague." "Ha, send the three to me now who are the past, present and future and I will not change my path, so name me Scrooge, so name me wicked, vile, I delight in the joy my money brings me." "See?" said the man, "It was made known to all that have the knowledge of the future that you are dead set in your ways, I know that no amount of persuasion will send you off course, you are a good hunter and you shall live for a long time, but when you die I would be honored to have from you everything you own or think you own, may I, my valiant sir? I will spread word of your deeds all over, even in death you shall live on, and I will see to it that you live forever, here is a will, tomorrow we shall go together to visit a lawyer, and then I will make sure you live forever. But the ink must be blood, your blood, do we have a deal? I will reward you with companions like you, you will be able to tell all things without worry, that's a promise." The vile man agreed and so the next day made a pact with the demon, on their way to another village they talked a while, tomorrow he would have innumerable companions, and he would.

They burned the village once more and destroyed the land, the man saw the demon holding his arms up, "What are you doing?" he asked his new friend, "Summoning the earth and sky, they will be you companions, do you yet see them?" he answered that he did not and the red man thought a moment,  
"Close your eyes and open them, then you shall be with your friends." He obeyed, but when he opened his eyes it was with pain, two Raths had appeared, Rathian held me him down, but he threw a dark brown item at her and she flew back, the Rathalos then spat fire at him, burning him. The two destroyed him with their combined powers and satisfied their anger. He was then indeed and undoubtedly with others of his sort.

**Okay, you may have stopped reading in the middle and decided to flame me then, but that's fine too. But you may have enjoyed it. Go ahead, what's the verdict?**


End file.
